Season 2
The second season of Grey's Anatomy premiered on September 25, 2005 and ended on Ma 15, 2006. It was broadcast by ABC on Sunday nights at 10 pm, except for the two final episodes, which aired Monday May 15, 2006, at 9 and 10 pm respectively. The first season had originally contained 14 episodes, but ABC decided to end the season early after 9 episode. The 5 remaining episodes of season 1 were added to the 22 episodes ABC ordered for the second season, bringing season 2 to the total of 27 episodes, ending with a three-hour finale. Summary Life gets even more intense for the doctors and interns of Seattle Grace Hospital in year two as Meredith and Derek's relationship goes from odd to downright insane with the arrival of Derek's wife, and Alex lets his Izzie obsession out of the bag. Trivia * Prepping started on January 28, 2005. * Filming started on February 8, 2005. Notes * This season is part of the intern year. * Seasons 1, 2 and 3 make up a year. * This season is 6 months. * This season takes place from 2006 to 2007. * Cristina is 28 or 30. * Izzie is 27. * Meredith is 28. * George is 26. * Grey's Anatomy producers chose to end the first season with the ninth episode and saved episodes 10-14 for the second season. * The fourteenth episode was intended to be season one's finale. * Most of the episode voice overs are narrated by Meredith Grey, but there are three exceptions: ** George O'Malley narrated What Have I Done to Deserve This?. ** All characters narrated Deterioration of the Fight or Flight Response. ** No one narrated Losing My Religion. * Chandra Wilson was pregnant with her son during part of the season, like her character. * All main characters appear in every episode, except for Miranda Bailey, who's absent for one episode. Plots * Cristina's ectopic pregnancy. * The love triangle with Meredith, Derek, and Addison. * Miranda Bailey's pregnancy. * Meredith sleeping with George. * Georgie's relationship with Callie Torres. * Izzie and Alex's relationship. * Denny Duquette's crush on Izzie. * Cristina and Burke's relationship. Cast Main * Ellen Pompeo as Meredith Grey * Sandra Oh as Cristina Yang * Katherine Heigl as Izzie Stevens * Justin Chambers as Alex Karev * T.R. Knight as George O'Malley * Chandra Wilson as Miranda Bailey * James Pickens, Jr. as Richard Webber * Kate Walsh as Addison Montgomery-Shepherd * Isaiah Washington as Preston Burke * Patrick Dempsey as Derek Shepherd Special Guest * Cristina Ricci as Hannah Davies * Chris O'Donnell as Finn Dandridge Recurring Guest * Steven W. Bailey as Joe * Loretta Devine as Adele Webber * Sarah Utterback as Olivia Harper * Anjul Nigam as Raj Sen * Kate Burton as Ellis Grey * Tsai Chin as Helen Rubenstein * Monica Keena as Bonnie Crasnoff * Greg Pitts as Jerry O'Malley * Tim Griffin as Ronny O'Malley * George Dzundza as Harold O'Malley * Curtis Armstrong as Robert Martin * Margaret Welsh as Dorie Russell * Pat Healy as Tom Russell * Robin Pearson Rose as Patricia * Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Denny Duquette, Jr. * Kali Rocha as Sydney Heron * Kyle Chandler as Dylan Young * Jillian Armenante as Mindy Carlson * Cress Williams as Tucker Jones * Eric Dane as Mark Sloan * Jeff Perry as Thatcher Grey * Sara Ramirez as Callie Torres * Mandy Siegfried as Molly Thompson * Mare Winningham as Susan Grey * Brooke Smith as Erica Hahn * Tessa Thompson as Camille Travis * Hallee Hirsh as Claire * Tiffany Hines as Natalie Prominent Guest * Mary Kay Place as Olive Warner * Sydney Tamiia Poitier as Deborah Fleiss * Laurie Metcalf as Beatrice Carver Recurring Co-Stars * Linda Klein as Nurse Linda * Noelle McCutchen as Nurse Vivian * Yvette Cruise as Scrub Nurse * Jeremy Rabb as Jeremy Bennett * David Haley as Paramedic * John Capon as Paramedic John * John O'Brien as Tech Jeffrey * Moe Irvin as Tyler Christian * Bashir Salahuddin as Tucker Jones * Patricia Bethune as Nurse Ginger * Kerry Carney as Intern * Ray Ford as Ray Sutera * Ariel Felix as Anesthesiologist * Marty Lodge as Dr. Milton * Rigo Sanchez as Paramedic Stan * Brooke Blanchard as Jill Hale * Chad Fisk as Med Tech/Anesthesiologist * Cathy Lind Hayes as Nurse Debbie * Maile Flanagan as Lab Tech * Keeshan Giles as Intern * Kathleen M. Darcy as Anesthesiologist * Jack Yang as Walter * Elaine Kao as NICU Nurse * Joyce Guy as Ms. Henry * Rob Narita as Anesthesiologist * Kate Anthony as Nurse Kate * Zibby Allen as Nurse Zibby * John Bishop as James Carlson * Helene McCardle as ER Doctor * Wayne Lopez as Paramedic * Shenita Moore as Nurse * Maria Elena Maglaris as Nurse Maria * Kate Mines as Nurse Gloria * David Paluck as Surgeon * Keith Sellon-Wright as Surgeon * Charles Duckworth as Brian Trivia * Prepping started on January 28, 2005. * Filming started on February 8, 2005. Notes * This season is the intern year. * Seasons 1-3 take up a year. * This season is 9 months. * This season starts in September 2006 and ends in January 2007. * Cristina Yang is 28 or 30. * Izzie Stevens is 27. * Meredith Grey is 28. * George O'Malley is 26. * Grey's Anatomy producers chose to end the first season with the ninth episode and saved four episodes (10-14) for the second season. * The fourteenth episode was intended to be season one's season finale. * Most of the episode voice overs are narrated by Meredith Grey, but there are three exceptions: ** George O'Malley narrated What Have I Done to Deserve This? ** Deterioration of the Fight or Flight Response was narrated by all main characters. ** Losing My Religion has no voice over. * Chandra Wilson was pregnant with he son during part of the season, like her character. * All main characters appear in every episode, except for Miranda Bailey, who's absent for one episode. Episodes 2A 2B Reception DVD Release Gallery GreysS2MainCast.jpg